Sanic
Assist Trophies Action When Summon, SANIC will play an extremely loud noise as the background turn into MLG Flashing. He'll begin spinning through the stage like Hothead in Brawl. Whoever He hit will gain some sharp damage. Hitting an item will turn it into an MLG Item that give health(Such as Doritos, Mountain Dew, ect). He'll vanish after either 20 Seconds or if he out of the screen, Resulting in everything becoming normal. Entrance HOW 2 DRAW SANIC Sanic is drawn into the battlefield at a quick pace. Special Attacks Neutral B - Sanic Ball Sanic becomes a Sanic Ball. In this form, you are more able to go fast. The more fasts you have, the more damage you deal to an opponent upon direct contact. Moving up will increase Sanic's bouncing and moving down will decrease Sanic's bouncing. While bouncing, you can ricochet off the walls to gain more fasts and do more damage to opponents. You are unable to control the fast you go at, so be cautious when using this move because you may gain too many fasts and become unable to stop from rolling off the stage. Side B - Mega Buster Sanic fires purple and green balls of energy from his hands. They do as much damage as MegaMan's neutral jab/side tilt/n-air and can be shot rapidly. However, they manage to pass through those who are hit by them. They only stop when they fly off the screen, whether there would be nothing in the way or a wall. Sanic is able to charge up a shot, which goes twice as fast and does twice as much damage to any scrub. Up B - GRENN HIL ZOEN Sanic runs upward as his theme plays. You are able to aim him in one direction via analog stick, but he can't stop. Fortunately, he can stun opponents with his obnoxious theme and go past opponents. On land, opponents he speeds by will end up tripping over. In the air, they'll be shoved away or footstooled depending on the direction you're going fast in. Any healing items you pass by will instantly heal you, and traps are absorbed. If someone hits you, you'll shoot out the traps absorbed during the going of fast that lasts for a good 15 seconds. Down B - Deep Into his Eyes Sanic's eyes form into one solitary eye, which then become a vacuum. If you suck up an item or weak projectile, it becomes a ring, healing Sanic 1%. If you suck up a strong projectile, you can aim with the analog stick and shoot it back with B. If you suck up an opponent, he/she takes on a Sonic palette and runs around thrice as fast, soon curling up into a ball that's as controllable as Sonic's Spin Dash in the traditional Smash Bros. series. This effect doesn't work on other Sonics. Final Smash - MLG Sanic bestows a fedora, pixelated shades, a FaZe Clan badge, and pops a blunt in. He's now able to run at extremely high speeds (mainly 300 mi. in a whole minute beat that fgts), causing people to get tripped over when they evade him, or to be knocked away if they try to run into him. Pressing A has him noscope anyone at a perfect angle (if he moves during this, he 360 quickscopes filthy casuals, and a spin will cause him to knock out anyone's items). Pressing B allows him to consume Mtn. Dew to heal himself entirely or throw Doritos at opponents, which work like the Leaf Shield. Direct hits with noscope cause the whole opposition to be stunned by the annoying commentary and random pictures/sample text that pop up (as any MLG veteran would know). If he's knocked off, an airhorn will help him back up the stage, but only once. After that, it'll all go grayscale as sad music is played to honor Sanic's death, which doesn't affect Sanic's stocks...so Sanic somehow isn't kill!? ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED. Otherwise, this mode lasts you 36 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: "--fast!" KOSFX2: *Game Over theme* Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: "Ow!" Taunts Up: "Wayne Gretzky rules!" Sd: "You're too slow!" Dn: "FUN! FUN! FUN!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "We must embrace pain and burn it as fuel for our journey." 2. Batman Sanic 3. *drives away in his Sanic R car* Failure/Clap: LIE DOWN AND DIE! Standard Attacks Neutral Jabs - Go Fast in Place Dash Attack - C'mon! Puppet Up! Smash Attacks *Sd - Large Fist *Up - The Sanic still looks fake *Dn - Bonus Heads Tilt Attacks *Sd - Front Quill *Up - Broken Leg *Dn - Li'l Sanic Punt Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Flash *F-Air - Home In *B-Air - Backflip *U-Air - Realistic PINGAS *D-Air - Stomp It Up! Throws *Grab - IT'S NO USE! *Pummel - 2 week m8 *Forward - Axemurder *Back - Brick Wall Ahead! *Up - Drum Roll Please *Down - Giant Sanic Head Misc. *Ledge Attack - Spin Dash *100% Ledge Attack - Skid Dash *Ground Attack - Ear Rape! *Trip Attack - Large Fists Snake Codec Snake: "This is Snake." CheekiiChaps: "Hello, Snake. My name is CheekiiChaps, the host of Battle for MLG Island and the author of the Diary of an MLG Noscoper series." Snake: "So, you hacked into my channel. What are you, some kind of kid?" CheekiiChaps: "I'm 34 years old, you doppleganger fgt." Snake: "Okay... Tell me what you know about this blue thing." CheekiiChaps: "That is the Battle for MLG Island season 2 fan favorite Sanic. Gotta go fast m8. He is 19 years old and from the area of Green Trill Zone. His pet peeve is people proceeding at a low velocity. His favorite food is the yellow onion ring. One fact about him is that he dropped out of high school. What a lame fact." Snake: "... Are you kidding me!?" CheekiiChaps: "Shut it, you cunt. Anyway, here is a confessional he made." *confessional plays* Sanic: "Hey, what up m8? It's your friend-o here. The hegehog that everyone knows: Sanic. I am going to win this contest by going super fast. XDD Support me bros and hoes. I need to bring honor to the Green Trill Zone." Snake: "This is making my head hurt." Character Description The name 'SANIC HEGEHOG' originated from a Youtube video by a user named 0nyxheart. The video was a part of his "HOW 2 DRAW" series. However, this video exceeded the popularity of the others. This is likely due to the truly beautiful music played in the background throughout the video and 0nyxheart's ''very ''convincing impersonation of a completely idiotic child. Nowadays, the name 'SANIC HEGEHOG' is pratically interchangable with 'Sonic the Hedgehog'. After a while he deleted his account after making a video saying SANIC is dead. SANIC, however, is still alive to this day. GOTTA GO FAST refers to the incredibly corny line in the American Sonic X opening. The line gained popularity when it was featured in a truly abysmal piece of Fanart. The image first became popular when it was posted on the now defunct tumblr blog “:):):):) Yeah Terrible Art”. Within the first few hours of its post, it received several thousand likes and reblogs. Since several of the blog’s followers were artists themselves, several parodies and edits have appeared on tumblr and sites such as deviantArt and flickr. This meme has essentially integrated itself into SANIC HEGEHOG. The character seen in the picture is known by many as Lil' Sanic. Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps TBA Victory Theme SSB4 - Sonic the Hedgehog Victory Theme Stage The Illuminati's Underground Secret Lizard Base - Shrek's Swamp Relic Dark Souls Sanic Trivia TBA Category:Playable Characters Category:WTF Characters Category:Parody Characters Category:Internet Meme Category:YouTube Category:YouTube Poop Category:Badly Drawn Category:Poor Animation Category:MLG Category:Derpy Characters Category:Assist Trophies (LwG4) Category:Heroes Category:Cartoon Fight Club Category:Supre Smesh Bras Category:GOTTA GO FAST Category:Smash Bros Lawl: Crazefest Category:Characters that can survive a nuke Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Loud Characters Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Five Nights at Pingas Category:King of the Memes Category:Lawl of Stones Category:Villains Category:April Fools Category:Wut? Characters Category:Blue Category:Lawl Tuga